


Heart of Music

by Marianokasa



Series: Songfics and Lyrics [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aww, Cute, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, episode 10-11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to forgive him. On top of a mountain, music from the man he wanted to apologize so badly, sings what he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Two songs are in this fanfic! JOY from Haruka and Always Here from Makoto and Haru. I love it when anime characters sing. Anyway, enjoy!

Makoto walked to Haru's house. It has been two days since they had their first fight, and Makoto felt guilty about it, so he wanted to apologize to him. He heard from Rin that Haruka never answered the door when he came, which made Makoto worried. Makoto walked up the steps and knocked at the front door. Nothing." Did Rin check all the doors?" He thought as he walked to the other door. Locked. Makoto went back to the front door and tried to open it. The door open and Makoto went inside. "Ha-haru? I Just came to check on you and-" Makoto stopped when he realized that Haruka wasn't here. He checked every room and called out his name. After he looked everywhere in the house, Makoto went outside and heard music at the top of the mountain. Worried thoughts rush through Makoto's mind as he went up the mountain. As he made it to the top, he sees Haruka singing with the radio:  
(JOY)  
I feel so free and joyful / in the blue water  
I will always be fine / here, if nowhere else  
I feel so free and joyful / in the blue water  
Here, I have the answers

Are you and I still connected by the scenery we saw back then?  
Yes or no, sometimes I stop and wonder  
We don’t bother to hide the frustration in our eyes  
Each hyperaware of the other  
Without even knowing the true source of our discontent

Sigh... Start with a sigh that parts the sea of bubbles  
Sign... Of the memories buried deep  
In the hesitation rising to the surface

The emotion I recall so vividly is the joy from days gone by  
I pretended to forget and before I knew it, I actually had forgotten  
The time I spent with him, who so loved to laugh  
Maybe we were just young and foolish, but it seemed never-ending  
That true happiness and innocence

I feel so free and joyful in the blue water  
I will always be fine here, if nowhere else  
I feel so free and joyful in the blue water  
Here, I have the answers

We’ve each had our quirks for a long time now  
Face to face, pride has nothing to do with it  
But something so free and so honest ended up hurting someone  
So the core of my passion lost its place to belong

Close... As the water opens before me once again  
Cross... I’ll have to find a different goal

The sensation of awakening is much stronger than déjà vu  
It becomes a premonition of being able to show you some new scenery  
This magnetic, transparent attraction that I won’t let go  
As if awaiting something that will soon appear to point the way  
In the middle of summer, we stand silent...

I inhaled deeply and quietly steadied my breathing  
I’m reminded of the stillness of morning as I swim through the silence

The emotion I recall so vividly is the joy from days gone by  
I pretended to forget and before I knew it, I actually had forgotten  
The time I spent with him, who so loved to laugh  
Maybe we were just young and foolish, but it seemed never-ending  
That true happiness and innocence

I feel so free and joyful in the blue water  
I will always be fine here, if nowhere else  
I feel so free and joyful in the blue water  
Here, I have the answers

I feel so free and joyful

Makoto listened to every word of the lyrics that Haru sang. As the song ended, Haru turned around and saw Makoto, who blushed and tried to walk down the mountain. Haruka grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled him next to the radio. The next song was the one they both sing together. Makoto sat next to Haru and sang with him:  
(Always Here)  
Always here,  
Let’s become even freer versions of ourselves, grabbing with our hands  
The light that again reaches us now like an insistent hope

You can explain it away with whatever reason for it afterwards, it doesn’t even matter if there wasn’t any special meaning to it,  
It was just spontaneous and natural, so doing so won’t do you any good now  
Even if our faces look the same as yesterday, something new happens to us every day  
So I get the feeling that we will meet ourselves who are sure not to let opportunity pass us by even today

At first, it was just the two of us like usual  
But before we even realized it, we grew into a team  
As our laughter joins together  
We bask in the light that makes us stronger, always here

We’ll be even freer versions of ourselves, giving off a presence that can’t be explained  
Together with our friends  
As if it had always been destined to turn out this way, we understand the feelings we view in the water  
Let’s dive majestically into today

As I swam the relay, and this is no exaggeration, I remembered that it was the same as back then  
There is joy there in the future tense that we obtained together  
My friends were there at the goal I headed for, and I felt my heart move for the first time  
Doing so is how another connection to our bonds is formed, and because we want to see our wish take form

We’ll advance into our light

Surely, we should be able to reach it a slight bit faster  
Then the moment when each of us realizes our true selves  
Those smiles say it all, as we grab with our hands  
The light that again reaches us now like an insistent hope

Always here,  
We’ll become even freer versions of ourselves, giving off a presence that can’t be explained  
Together with our friends  
As if it had always been destined to turn out this way, all of our gazes as we gather underneath the sky  
Understand the feelings we view in the water, so let’s dive majestically into today

At the end of the song, Makoto was cut off by something on his lips; soft warm lips. It clicked when he realized that Haruka was kissing him passionately and that he wrapped his arms around him. Makoto figured out why Haru did that, because Haruka loves him. He put his arms around Haru and deepened the kiss. Haruka broke of the kiss and looked down, but was still holding him. Makoto knew what Haru was gonna say, so he said it in reply to it. "I am sorry too." Haru instantly looked up at his eyes and whispered to his ear, "I love you." Makoto started to splutter,"I-I-love-love you- too, and-sor-" Haru put a finger on his lips. "Say no more. It is in the past." He put his finger down and kissed Makoto once more. They broke it off once more. " You know I am coming with you." Haru said. "I know and I am happy." Haru smiled his rare smile. " I am too."


End file.
